Conventional graphics processors may be configured to perform voxel-based global illumination or ambient occlusion calculations, where a voxel is a volumetric pixel. Some voxel-based global illumination and ambient occlusion calculations compute an opacity value for each voxel. Computing the opacity values typically requires accessing memory multiple times to read per-pixel coverage data and store intermediate data. The multiple memory accesses may reduce processing performance for voxel-based global illumination and ambient occlusion calculations.
Thus, there is need for addressing this issue and/or address other issues associated with the prior art.